


Kissing, Confessing

by SilverInk



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Cheesy, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, I have to do everything myself around here, I really haven't found anything for this pairing, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: Arthur accidentally reveals how he feels about Victor. A twist on the Lasso of Truth scene...





	Kissing, Confessing

The first time Arthur kisses Victor, the circumstances are far from ideal. 

The five of them are preparing to fight Steppenwolf, and Arthur knows it’s unlikely that most of them will survive. He’d always thought the box would be safe with his people, so the thought of having to fight to get it back from the enemy isn’t something he’s used to. It probably isn’t something Diana’s used to either, but she seems the most certain that they’ll succeed and live.

“It‘s an honorable way to die,” he says, and it’s partly true; if he’s going to die, this isn’t a bad way to go out. But still, he doesn’t want to die yet, he’s young, he’s got shit to do, and he finds himself telling the rest of the team this, without even thinking about it.

“You are so beautiful,” he tells Diana, “but... I like you, but not that way—” 

Then he grabs Victor’s mechanical wrist and pulls him down for a bruising kiss. He doesn’t even know why he’s doing it, it just feels natural, and suddenly he can’t breathe, and he’s practically melting into Victor. He tries to reach out with his other hand, but his arm is caught on something—

When he looks down, Diana’s Lasso of Truth is wrapped around his arm. 

_Oh my god._  

That’s why he was acting so weird. Damn it. He hurriedly unwinds the lasso and lets go of Victor. He coughs. Everyone’s looking at him, so he tries to play it off as nothing.

“What are you looking at?” He tries to sound tough, but his voice comes out horrifyingly unsteady. He clears his throat, then stands up and walks off without a word.

There really isn’t anywhere for him to go, and he can’t find his way out of the Bat Cave for the life of him, but he goes as far away from his new teammates as he can. With any luck, maybe this battle will kill him so he doesn’t have to deal with this. The other man couldn’t possibly feel the same, Arthur is sure of that.

Luckily, he doesn’t have much time to stew in his embarrassment. Bruce finds him easily, and then it’s time to go. 

It’s easy to focus on the problem at hand and ignore his personal issues, and Arthur’s very grateful that it takes a while to take care of first Superman, then the boxes. He treats his teammates as just that, teammates, and after they’d won, all of them alive and only minorly injured, he thinks everyone may have forgotten about the kiss.

***

The second time they kiss, the circumstances are far more safe and ideal.

After the fight, Bruce takes them back to his ridiculously large house to rest and recuperate, and there’s no avoiding Victor. Bruce even has the nerve to put them in rooms right next to each other. He hopes it was just a coincidence, but knowing Bruce, that’s very unlikely.

Arthur can’t say he doesn’t like it; it’s nice to be able to rest and relax and have such good food, but he’s still slightly anxious about having Victor right there too. And after a day or so, Victor catches him just before breakfast. He’s waiting outside Arthur’s bedroom door, and Arthur’s heart immediately drops. This can’t be anything good.

“I know what you’re going to say, and… and, um, you know, relationships are just really gross, kissing is gross, I don’t—like that mushy stuff—” Victor cuts his rambling off, shaking his head.

“You are such a child.” He takes Arthur’s hand, and then he’s kissing him, much more gently than Arthur did before, his free hand moving to Arthur’s waist.

When Victor pulls back, they’re both out of breath, and Arthur’s head is spinning. Victor presses his forehead to Arthur’s and says quietly,

“I was going to say, I feel the same way about you. I was going to say something the other day, but you disappeared.”

Arthur’s breath catches in his chest; he almost can’t believe he’s hearing this.

“Really? You mean that?” It’s not like the man would kiss him like that if he didn’t mean it, but Arthur has to hear him say it anyway.

“Of course,” Victor says, voice still soft, and Arthur leans in to kiss him again. When they break away again, Victor’s grinning at him very distractingly.

“What I said earlier?” Arthur manages after a pause, “I don’t really think kissing is gross. And relationships aren’t gross. And, y’know, I’d really like to try doing both with you.”

“You’re such a romantic, Arthur.” Victor looks down, wraps his hands around Arthur’s, and meets his eyes again. 

“I didn’t—” he says after a moment, “I didn’t think you could ever have feelings for me since I’m—well, you know I’m not human. All this—” he gestures to his whole body, “—was an accident, and it killed my mother.”

Arthur tries to reassure him. He squeezes the other man’s hands and says, “You’re absolutely human, and none of that changes my opinion of you at all. And you’re perfectly deserving of giving and receiving love.” It seems to work, to his relief, because in the next instant, Victor is kissing him. The kiss is desperate and full of feeling, and Arthur feels like his entire body is turning into jelly.

More than fifteen minutes have passed by the time they pull themselves together enough to go downstairs for breakfast. They walk in holding hands, and although no-one says anything, Arthur notices both Bruce and Diana exchanging glances and trying to hide their smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I have no idea what titles are, that's literally the hardest part for me X'D


End file.
